


Ally, Please

by TheEloquentDecadent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Off-screen kink negotiations, Panties, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEloquentDecadent/pseuds/TheEloquentDecadent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of vignettes of Scott and Allison's exploration of kink.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"You're wearing them, right? Like I asked?" She squeezes his ass through his jeans as she waits for his answer.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Scott nods, smiling crookedly. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Fuck, that's so hot. Can I--"</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Anything," Scott pleads. "Anything, Ally, please."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ally, Please

The door has only just closed behind them when they start peeling off clothes. Scott gets his shirt and jeans off and lays out on his bed, head far enough down that she’ll have room.

Allison finally gets her tights off, sheds her panties, and crawls up on the bed to kiss Scott fiercely.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” she whispers between kisses. “It’s not even fucking fair, I hope you know that.”

Scott grins saucily up at her, licking his lips and leaning up to close the gap again. He keeps his hands on the bed, letting her take control.

“I’m gonna ride your face,” she informs him, shifting to bite at the hinge of his jaw, his neck, his shoulder. “Wanna fall apart on your tongue, sound good?”

Scott practically whimpers at the thought. “Please, Ally, I wanna… wanna… fuck, _please_.”

“And then, I’m gonna ride you until you come, and you’re gonna make the prettiest sounds, all for me.” She kisses back up to his lips. “You’re always so good for me, baby, and I love you so much.”

Scott scrunches his eyes up, overwhelmed. Allison pulls back to look at him, fingers running through his hair.

“You okay?” she asks quietly. “Want to take a break? We don’t have to do this tonight.”

“I’m okay,” Scott says quickly. “I want this, want _you._ Want you so bad it hurts, Ally, _please._ ”

“Easy, I’ve got you. I’ve always got you, I promise.” Allison leans in to kiss him again. “You okay for me to move up?”

He nods, flush spreading down his chest in his excitement.

“Okay. Tap my thigh if you can’t breathe.” Allison rearranges so she can straddle his face and hold on to the headboard. “Are you okay?”

Scott flicks his tongue over her clit. “So okay, you have no idea.”

Allison settles onto him with a moan, rocking slowly as he works her clit and labia with his tongue. She’s taught him well, and he knows all the places that make her weak.

“Scott, baby, it isn’t gonna take long,” she pants out. “Gonna—fuck, gonna make me come soon.”

He doubles his efforts, moaning into her with every shift of her hips.

“Just a little… Scott, just a—“

He flattens his tongue so she can grind against it, giving her that last little push to fall over the edge. Her thighs tighten around his ears as she comes, and he doesn’t complain once.

As soon as she’s able to gather her wits, she moves to kiss herself from his lips.

“You’re so good for me,” she whispers, smiling. “Always so good.”

~*~

Allison makes it all the way to third period before she gives into impulse and drags Scott into an empty classroom. She locks the door and shoves him against the wall, kissing him fiercely.

"You're wearing them, right? Like I asked?" She squeezes his ass through his jeans as she waits for his answer.

Scott nods, smiling crookedly.

"Fuck, that's so hot. Can I--"

"Anything," Scott pleads. "Anything, Ally, please."

"I've got you," Allison reassures him. She unbuttons and unzips his jeans so she can slide her hand in.

All she feels is flesh wrapped in delicate lace, Scott already more than half-hard in the panties she got for him. She moans, rolling her hips against his leg to relieve some of the tension.

"So fucking hot," she murmurs, biting his bottom lip as she plays. "You're so good for me, wearing these to school."

"You asked me to," Scott reminds her. "I like making you happy. Also they feel awesome, I've been hard since I put them on."

Allison rewards him by rubbing her thumb over his head where it's trapped.

"Will you wear them all day? All the way to lacrosse practice, Scott, for me?" She kisses down to his jaw. "Wear them in the locker room, even? Show all the guys how pretty you are for me?"

Scott's ears go bright red with embarrassment even as his cock twitches in her grip.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Allison says quickly, aware of how much she's asking for. "I mean, it's not that big of a deal if you don't"

"I want to," Scott blurts out. "I want to wear them, show the guys the hot shit my kinky girlfriend plans for me."

Allison is flooded with another wave of arousal.

"I am the luckiest woman on earth." She kisses him again. "I'm going to blow you so hard tonight, your eyes will cross."

Scott grins. "Promise?"

"Swear."

~*~

Scott slides up behind Allison at her locker and tucks his face against her neck.

"You've gotta do something," he whispers pitifully. "I'm not gonna make it to study hall, Ally, _please."_

Allison chuckles to hide the sudden wave of need that washes over her. It’s only second period, but she’s proud of him for lasting even this long.

"Will there be anyone in the locker room right now?"

Scott shakes his head, and Allison tugs him down the hall to the locker room. She locks the door when she's sure the coast is clear, and bends him over one of the benches.

He moans when she slides his sweats down, exposing his plugged hole to her greedy gaze.

"You're so fucking pretty," she whispers, tugging gently at the plug. "You open up so good for me."

Scott whines, dropping his head to his arms and catting into her touch.

"You've been hard for hours, huh?" Allison kisses between his shoulder blades as she works the plug out to the widest point. "Your jock is all wet."

"Want it so bad," Scott says, breath catching as she slides the plug back in. "Ally, _please_."

"Don't worry, baby. I've got you." Allison sits up so she can slide her free hand into his jock, cupping his cock in her hand. "Do you want to come now? I'll take the plug out and everything, so it won't be too much."

"You won't--" he moans, cutting himself off. "You won't be disappointed?"

"Of course not. Baby, I'm so proud of you for asking me, for even wearing it in the first place."

"I want to come, then. I want to come, _please_ , let me come."

Allison is overwhelmed by her own arousal, but she has to focus. Scott is the center of attention this time.

She strokes him firmly as she works the plug out and back in against his prostate. It doesn't take but three or four strokes to have him coming, groan muffled by his arms.

"Easy, I've got you." Allison slides the plug out slowly, trying not to hurt him in his oversensitivity. "I've got you."

They shift so he can lay his head in her lap, licking his come from her fingers with little flicks of his tongue.

"Feel good?" Allison asks, carding her clean hand through his hair.

"So good."

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here.](theeloquentdecadent.tumblr.com) My tumblr is just as not safe for work as my writing is.


End file.
